The Seasons
by i G - x
Summary: Collection of seasonal drabbles with MiyuSawa taking most of the space. (AUs mostly.) Warning: Short. Really short. Okay, maybe some.
1. Under the Sun

**A/N:** This drabble was based on the example of a prompt: ''The smell of freshly-cut grass.'' I somehow managed to squeeze it in there. Anyway, this is my first time writing something like this, so I hope you'll enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Daiya no Ace, _sadly._ (But hey! MiyuSawa is practically canon, don't you think so? Too?)

* * *

 **Under the Sun**

 _It's warm_ , was the first thing that registered in Miyuki's mind when he opened his eyes. He ended up locking eyes with a pair of glossy amber orbs, reflecting the warmth of the sun, staring back at him.

Miyuki reached up slowly with his hand just to have his hand grasped tightly in another. ''…Sawamura?''

''Mm?'' the pitcher answered, uncharacteristically softly. Then bringing up his hand, which is grasping Miyuki's, to his face.

''You're warm, your hand too. It's really relaxing..'' Miyuki said, closing his eyes and relaxing in the arms that belongs to Sawamura.

'' _I love you.''_

Sawamura's eyes widen as Miyuki's body went still, and then closed his eyes tightly, hot and salty tears starting to leak out of his eyes. He didn't care what other people think about his violent, shuddering sobs and loud cries for his beloved. He couldn't bring himself to care about anything else.

He couldn't.

 _In middle of summer at Nagano, surrounded by sunflowers and patches of freshly-cut grass, was their last inning._


	2. Hot Chocolate Part I

**A/N:** Trying to upload one chapter per a day. This is only the first part!

 **redpenkiller:** omg-I m so sorryy. It was supposed to be full of sunflowers, fresh grass and just fluffy picnic date.  
Then somehow it just became...sad. But it wouldn't be _me_ without angst. (◡‿◡✿) _(_ _Being the little sadist I m. I'm so nice.)_

Thanks for everything and here is another...one half!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Daiya no Ace, _sadly._

* * *

 **Hot Chocolate Part I**

The sky was a pale blue shade without a single cloud in sight, the sunlight reflecting off the window guards, shining brightly. It was another day in October, the amber leaves decorating the streets, with kids holding bags or pumpkin pails kicking the leaves around and getting scolded afterwards. The chilly yet calm wind, lightly blowing the leaves up and around. It was Halloween, yes, and here is one couple that's spending time inside their apartment.

''Miyuki..''

''Wait for a bit, Bakamura.''

''Hey! Stop calling me that!'' Sawamura pouts and grumbles under his breath as the catcher laughed at him. After the laughter ceases, he hears footsteps coming towards his way.

''Sawamura, hold your hands out.'' Sawamura can hear Miyuki's grin from his voice.

''Why? Are you going to propose to me? As expected from Miyuki Kazuya, the romantic.'' he grins as he imagines Miyuki rolling his eyes at him, affectionately.

''You just have to go and ruin the moment, huh? What am I going to do with you.'' Miyuki says while sighing dramatically.

''Ha! A taste of your own medicine! And you know you _love me_.''

He hears some shuffling and the sofa dipped beside him under the weight which he thinks is of Miyuki's.


	3. Promise

**A/N:** I m so sorry for the late update! ;v; I was busy with drawing and I was having writer's block at the same time.

 **redpenkiller:** we are two little sadists ouo I hope you'll enjoy this chapter yuy

 **crazy anko:** i sincerely apologize for the length of the previous chapter, but there will be a part two. i hope you'll enjoy this chapter for now. c:

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Daiya no Ace, _sadly._

 **Warning:** OOC-ness and lazy English. Since I typed this on my phone and it got deleted somehow, _magically._ So I needed to retype this..and I got lazy ;v;

* * *

Sawamura jolted awake from his slumber, waking the catcher beside him in process.

''Sawamura?'' Miyuki mumbled drowsily, still half asleep.

Sawamura turned around to face Miyuki then proceed to bury his face in the catcher's chest, wrapping his arm around him.

Hearing nothing aside from shuffling and was that sniffling he heard? Alarmed, Miyuki looks down at Sawamura and calls out again. ''Sawamura, are you alright?''

He heard some mumbling from the younger pitcher and lightly pushed Sawamura back so he can see his face. What he saw was probably the most heartbreaking sight he had ever seen. The normal, energetic and out-going Sawamura like this: crying, hot tears running down his cheeks nonstop and his futile attempt at covering his sobs and sniffles.

Eye softening with understanding, Miyuki wipes the tears off Sawamura's face with the back of his hand and starts to caress Sawamura's face softly.

''Sawamura,'' he said with the softest voice he can muster at the moment. ''what's wrong?''

''I-I had a dream..'' Sawamura said in a wobbly voice.

''Was it a nightmare?''

''I don't know. I dreamt of the team going to Koshien, I think.''

''Isn't that good?'' Miyuki asked, confused.

''It was like a dream come true, but..''

''But..?'' Miyuki repeated, patiently.

''You weren't there. No matter how much I ran and searched for you, I couldn't find you.'' Sawamura's tears started to roll down his cheeks once more. Then swallowed and continued. ''After that I asked our teammates where you are and they told me you were injured and couldn't continue being a catcher due to your injury..'' The sobs Sawamura had been trying to hold back in order to talk seems to come back at full force.

Miyuki stayed silent, waiting for Sawamura to continue and holding back the urge to pull him into his arms, protecting him from anything that hurts, and have it stay that way. Call him possessive or monopolizing, but he truly cares for his pitcher.

''I-I was so shocked. I was also so lost. That I broke down in my dream world. I couldn't differentiate between reality and dream.'' Sawamura says, stuttering occasionally.

Miyuki's eyes widen and immediately wrapped his arms around the pitcher. ''It won't happen.'' Miyuki says with determination.

Opening up his eyes, confused, looking back at Miyuki. ''Huh?''

''I will not get hurt for the rest of my high school career. I won't let you breakdown ever again.''

''..really? You'll be by my side as my catcher?''

Nodding then leaning in, kissing Sawamura in the corner of his eye then proceeds to capture Sawamura's lips with his own. Then breaking the kiss first, ''I promise. I will stay by your side as your partner, supporting you.'' _Always._

Sawamura nods then smile widely and genuinely at Miyuki with his flushed cheeks that's also full of salty tear stains.

 _It's a promise!_

 **Omake:**

''You two…go to sleep already!'' Kuromochi shouts at the battery from the top bunk.

''Ah! Mochi-senpai, you're awake?!''

''Who're you calling Mochi-senpai, Bakamura?!''

''Tch, I forgot you were here..'' Miyuki says lowly.

''What did you just say?! Miyuki you..!'' Kuramochi growls from atop. ''If you two are going to make out here, get out! I been trying to sleep in case it wasn't obvious.''

''Oh my, were you eavesdropping on our deep conversation? Such manners you have there.'' Miyuki teases.

''Miyuki…'' Kuramochi warns.

''Guys, I think Coach Shades will get really mad if we're late for tomorrow.'' Sawamura cuts in.

''Who's fault is it in the first place?! Hmph!'' Kuramochi says before going to sleep. _At least he's better now._

''Good night, Eijun~'' Miyuki says, teasingly.

''G-good night…Bakazuya.'' Sawamura replies, blushing.


End file.
